Akibat Permainan ToD
by Lord Capric
Summary: Sekuel 'ToD ala SasuNaru dan Kawan-Kawan' mind R&R? XD


Kelanjutan dari 'ToD ala SasuNaru dan Kawan-Kawan' ini karena ada permintaan dari someone /? Walaupun hanya dia. Tapi saya merasa berhutang kalau belum menuruti permintaan si kanjeng. Baiklah semoga berkenan untuk Yukimura Hana - Iwahashi Hani .

SasuNaru Fanfict

Diclaimer: Masih Masashi Kishimoto dan sampai Naruto ending juga tetap Masashi bukan saya.

Rate: K

Genre: Humor

Warn: OOC,AU,TYPOZ ;o

.

.

.

_Sebelumnya di ToD ala SasuNaru dan Kawan-Kawan_

"APA!"

"Ini hanya permainan. Naruto, bisa kubalas kan?"

* * *

Akibat Permainan ToD

Kiba menyeringai menyadari kemenangan yang ia rasakan saat ini. ternyata tidak terlalu sulit. Untungnya ada Sasuke.

Naruto melirik Sasuke entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Melirik dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Menyatakan cinta? Didepan kelas? Kata-kata itu terngiang dalam otaknya. Belum juga berhenti. Ini bahkan lebih membuatnya malu dan hal ini adalah hal paling konyol yang pernah ia dengar. Dare macam apa! Sempat terlintas bahwa ia yang akan berhasil mengerjai teman dekatnya ini untuk mentraktir ramen di kedai Ichiraku tapi bodoh! Malah dia sendiri yang kena.

"Hn. Pelecehan" desis Sasuke.

"Kiba? Kau bercanda kan?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu melirik Kiba. Kalau dia punya jurus paling ampuh didunia untuk membabak belurkan wajah lelaki yang memiliki anjing peliharaan ini. pasti sudah Sakura lakukan sejak mendengar permintaan aneh itu.

"Ti-dak" masih juga menyeringai puas. "Cepat kedepan kelas! Kau mau Kakashi-sensei datang duluan? Atau memang kalian berdua sengaja ya!" jengkel Kiba menatap Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian.

"HEH! Tidak! tidak bisa, aku melarang keras ini terjadi!" Ino memotong. Berdiri dari posisi semula yang terduduk. Seakan-akan dia yang akan menghalangi langkah Sasuke untuk menjalankan Darenya.

"Hah? Apa! ini kan hanya Dare" Kata Shikamaru menatap Ino dengan tampang datar sekaligus bosan.

"T-Tidak.. kalau .. kalau.. kalau.. Sasuke-kun …" pikiran buruk, kotor dan aneh berkecambuk. Dia diam seribu bahasa untuk mengungkapkannya. Wajah itu memerah dan rasanya mesti harus ia urungkan niat melarang Sasuke menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto. Bagaimanapun ini hanya permainan, Ino berpikir dua kali dan dengan gelagat malunya dia kembali duduk ditempat semula.

"Hm.. jadi masih ada 10 menit lagi. Istirahat yang panjang~ laksanakan apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan Uchiha bungsu" kata Kiba melirik-lirik lagi dengan cengiran iblis yang mematikan. Sasuke menampilkan tampang datarnya. Berjalan kedepan tanpa ragu. Hal ini gila, tapi untuk apa dipikirkan? Menyatakan cinta kepada sahabatnya sendiri? Dan.. ini kan hanya Dare. Hanya Dare, berapa kali lagi harus dijelaskan. Jadi.. tidak ada yang perlu ditanyakan apa perasaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Tenang.. tapi mungkin pamornya akan turun besok hari jika ada salah seorang yang membocorkan hal ini kepada kelas lain.

"Cepat kedepan bodoh! Sasuke sudah menunggu" Kiba mendorong Naruto menuju depan kelas. Bersiaplah untuk dipermalukan hari ini. tapi bukankah ini namanya impas?

"Hah, mainan bodoh apa sih ini" desis Ino pada Sakura. Menjanggal kepalanya dengan tangan yang menekuk "Aku tidak mau dengar" ia merogoh saku celananya. Mengambil ponsel beserta earphonenya dan menyalakan lagu rock dengan volume full. Sedangkan Sakura yang tidak ikut kedepan menghadiri Dare Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus pelan sambil merunduk.

"Masa iya Sasuke-kun lebih menginginkan menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto, Naruto kan laki-laki"

.

"Ayo cepat!" Kiba yang belum juga berhenti kegirangan. Terlebih kali ini seluruh murid dikelas ini mengelilingi Sasuke dan Naruto. Eh? Apa Kiba berlebihan? Wajib diketahui, rasa ibanya sudah hilang saat mendapat pertanyaan gila sebelumnya yang terlontar dari bibir Naruto. Tidak akan pernah terlupakan. Setidaknya yang Kiba lakukan juga bisa jadi kenangan kelas kan?

"Hn, Dobe" kata Sasuke memotong. Pipi tomat yang rasanya mau sekali Sasuke lahap itu mulai muncul di paras wajah Naruto.

"Tidakkah Sasuke mengganti kata Dobe itu dengan nama Naruto. Dimana-mana orang yang mau menyatakan cinta itu memberi nama yang bagus. Dobe? Jadi dia mengatai Naruto itu Dobe? Menyedihkan!"

"Baka! Itu sudah jadi adat mereka berdua. Memangnya siapa yang tidak tahan dikatai brengsek oleh sahabatnya sendiri! Aku yakin, jika ini sungguhan mereka akan jadi pasangan paling gila sejagad raya"

"Bisakah kalian diam! Ggrr" kata Kiba memandangi Sasuke yang belum juga melanjutkan kata-katanya. Mendengar penghuni kelas ini yang terus-terusan mengoceh membuatnya tidak mendengar apa yang Sasuke katakan. tapi Sasuke memang belum mengatakan hal lain setelah menyebut Naruto dengan sebutan Dobe.

Nah,

"Abaikan saja kata-kata orang Baka itu. Aku kan sebelumnya hanya tanya perasaanmu kepada Rocklee.. bukan memintamu menyatakannya seperti ini! ini tidak adil bodoh!" Naruto mulai bangkit dari segala rasa malu dan menyerang Kiba dengan kata-katanya itu. Dia kesal! Jelas saja ini tidak adil, setidaknya yang dengar pertanyaan Naruto hanya teman-teman yang bermain ToD. Sementara sekarang? siapa? Satu kelas melihat aksi gila ini.

"He? Aku salah? Lagipula Sasuke kebagian Dare.." Kiba mencoba tidak memperpanjang. Naruto menatapnya sengit.

"Dasar, bilang saja kalau memang mau jaim. Kalau begitu jangan main ToD dong!" ejek seseorang.

"Uchiha tidak punya nyali" kekeh seseorang berlanjut.

"Memanfaatkan keadaan yah? Diam terus? Ah! Tidak seru" jengkel seseorang belum berhenti.

Dan, panas. Panas seperti telinga Uchiha bungsu ini disiram air panas. Kedua telinganya rasanya sudah merah dan peng-pengan. Haruskah dia melanjutkan ini? atau malah mengharuskan dia mendengar banyak ejekan tidak penting itu? Baik, bersikap tenang. Berpikir jenius. Semua orang tau, Uchiha bungsu bernama Sasuke ini cerdas!

"Dobe! Aku belum melanjutkan ucapanku" Sasuke bertindak. Ia menarik pelan tangan lelaki yang dia maksud dengan sebutan 'Dobe' itu. Menghadapkan wajahnya lebih mendalami mata yang ada didepannya (re: didepan Naruto) . Malu, canggung dan kaku tentu saja Naruto rasakan saat ini. Sasuke? Apa dia bercanda akan melakukan ini.

"Aku, sudah mencintaimu sejak lama"

Ah!

Semua orang tau, si bungsu Uchiha mempunyai banyak penggemar dan rasanya jika gadis-gadis maniak akan ketampanan Sasuke akan langsung pingsan atau menyerang Naruto dengan membabi buta karena mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Mencintai sejak lama? bagaimana bisa Sasuke mencintai Naruto yang sudah jelas berkelamin laki-laki sementara dia memiliki banyak penggemar perempuan , dikelas atau pun diluar kelas.

"ngg.. Teme" kata-katanya kelihatan kacau. Suaranya sudah tidak jelas lagi. jadi sekarang izinkan saja Naruto pingsan dan jangan pernah izinkan bangun jika masih ada Sasuke dimuka bumi ini. Tidak!

Keadaan jadi hening semenjak Sasuke mengucapkan kata itu. Sepintas simple tapi ..kok bisa?

"Eh, tadi dia bilang apa Sakura? Dia mencintaiku sejak lama? Ah~ aku sudah tau" Lindur Ino saat mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan Sasuke terakhiran.

"Dia sedang bicara dengan Naruto, bukan dengan Kau. Impian kau sudah pupus. Dan aku juga.. hanya karena Naruto" Sakura sedih. Dia sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"He? Apa! inikan hanya Dare" simple Ino sambil masih memainkan ponselnya. Eh, baru kepikiran oleh Sakura. Bibir yang awalnya datar dan biasa-biasa saja itu lekas secepat kilat berubah menjadi lekukan manis dan sangat cerah.

"Haha! Kau benar!"

.

"Hn. Sudah kan?" Simple Sasuke kemudian meninggalkan Naruto dan melewati gerombolan orang yang menurutnya sangat tidak penting untuk melihat hal konyol yang baru saja dia lakukan itu. Huh, dia hanya bisa mendengus pelan sambil kembali ketempat duduknya.

Ha? Begitu saja? apa iya seorang Uchiha bungsu akan menyatakan cinta seperti tadi jika orangnya bukan Naruto. Bahkan bisa jadi hanya satu atau dua kata. Tidak mungkin! Tapi Naruto masih diam di tempat. Dia berpikir dua kali. Dare, Dare, ini hanya Dare. Kenapa jadi terlalu beranggapan seserius ini? saat Sasuke memegang tangannya.. Saat Sasuke meminta menatap mata oniknya.. apa iya itu semua bisa dikatakan hanya sekedar Dare? Tentu saja harus berpikir dua kali.

"Haah..! tidak asik! Sasuke tidak asik! Menyatakan cinta macam apa sih! hanya bilang begitu! Tidak romantic!" ejek Kiba merasa kurang puas. Tapi bagi Sasuke itu sudah cukup. Kiba hanya bilang "Nyatakan Cinta pada Naruto didepan kelas" . hanya itu kan? Benar.

Yah.. semua kembali ketempat duduk masing-masing. Ini, kurang menegangkan dan.. kurang gereget! Tepat sekali, selesai itu bel tanda pelajaran selanjutnya mulai berbunyi.

Dengan berat dan perasaan kacau Naruto duduk di tempatnya. Sesekali tapi berkali-kali Naruto melirik Sasuke yang kelihatan acuh duduk dengan Ino. Apa harus? Apa harus ia mempercayai kata-kata itu? Ingat! Itu hanya Dare!

-o0o-

Pulang sekolahnya.

Tentu seperti biasanya. Hari juga berjalan layak seperti biasanya. Tidak ada yang bereda. Sasuke pulang bersama Naruto lagi. dan seperti biasanya juga keheningan menimpa keduanya. Sampai sebelum Naruto yang membuka pembicaraan. Memulainya dengan sebuah ocehan tidak penting kemudian hanya dibalas Sasuke dengan dua huruf "Hn".

Tap Tap Tap

Masih juga belum ada yang membuka pembicaraan.

Naruto masih mengigat-ingat kata-kata Sasuke disekolah beserta perlakuannya. Aduh! Kenapa harus kepikiran sih, sementara belum tentu kan Sasuke benar mencintai Naruto seperti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke disekolah? Ah! Dasar aktor tidak punya hati. Tega-teganya dia menerbangkan Naruto kemudian asal pergi tanpa mau menangkap Naruto kalau sewaktu –waktu dia jatuh.

"T-teme.." desis Naruto. Nyaris tidak terdengar. Ia menghentikan langkahnya sendiri. Membiiarkan Sasuke berjalan dengan sendirinya jika dia tetap tidak mendengar desisan Naruto. Dan ya, jelas saja. desisan bahkan dikata sama sekali tidak ada isi volumenya itu berhasil membuat Sasuke berjalan cukup jauh meninggalkan Naruto. Cukup, cukup, cukup jauh tapi sampai disuatu toko dia memberhentikan langkahnya sebentar. Menyadari ada sesuatu yang kurang. Sekali ia menolah kesamping. Tidak ada yang asing baginya. Dua kali dia melirik kesamping lawannya (tadi kiri sekarang kanan) dan sama, tidak ada yang mengganjal dalam hatinya. Satu langkah hendak ia ambil untuk kembali berjalan menuju pulang tapi jelas, sangat jelas bahwa orang yang biasanya mengoceh disaat dia selalu dia tidak ada. Ocehnya tidak terdengar. Dia baru ingat.

"Dobe" pekiknya kemudian melihat kebelakang. Betapa jauh jarak antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Naruto diam bergeming belum melanjutkan jalan ataupun mengejar Sasuke yang sudah meninggalkannya. Hah, Sasuke hanya menghela nafas pelan kemudian menghampiri Naruto.

.

"Kau sedang apa! ayo pulang" tariknya

"Tidak! Tunggu dulu, aku mau bicara"

"Hn?" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Berdiri didepan Naruto dan melepas tangan Naruto yang semula sudah ia gandeng untuk melanjutkan perjalannan.

"..Kau serius dengan ucapanmu?"

"Bagian?"

"Disekolah"

"Oh, Serius? Dobe! Tadi hanya Dare..!" Sasuke tertawa kecil. Bahkan tawa ini juga bisa dirasa, bahwa ini tawa pertama yang Naruto lihat sore ini. jarang, bahkan tidak pernah Naruto melihat Sasuke tertawa. Bibirnya saja jarang melekuk untuk membuat sebuah senyuman.

Eh, tapi bukan jawaban itu yang Naruto mau. Kok? Entah, rasanya ada perasaan yang berbeda saat pertama kali sahabat karibya mengatakan hal yang mungkin.. tidak pantas dikatakan itu. Cinta? Ayolah, Cinta punya banyak artian!.

"Ayo pulang! Hnn" Sasuke berbalik hampir melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kau setidaknya menolak jika kau mau. Benarkan! Apa karena kau tidak mau dianggap sebagai pecundang tapi berhasil membuat hati sahabatmu sendiri remuk?" Naruto , suaranya seperti berteriak. Ya, izinkan dia mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya kali ini bahwa kata-kata Sasuke yang tadi seharusnya jadi ucapannya dikemudian hari.

Deg, Sasuke diam perlahan kemudian kembali berbalik untuk melihat keadaan Naruto. Orang ini sedang kesambet setan apa? pikir Sasuke singkat.

"Hn? Kau bicara apa sih" acuhnya.

"Kau tidak pernah PEKA! Pergi saja sana! Aku tidak mau jadi temanmu lagi" Naruto kesal sekaligus nyeleweng pergi. Siapa yang sebenarnya dia suruh pergi? Kenapa dia yang pergi duluan. Oh tunggu, langkahnya tidak bisa berlanjut saat kembali lagi Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dengan menyeret tangannya agar tidak pergi meninggalkannya.

"Apa, Kau tidak pernah bicara dengan jelas! Dasar Idiot!" ejeknya. Makin sengit Naruto memandang Sasuke.

"Iya! Karena kau memang tidak pernah punya perasaan! Jadi kau tidak tau apa yang aku rasa! Lihat yah! Aku tidak pernah mau mengingat hari menistakan ini lagi!" tekannya menatap Sasuke. Nah, kedua kalinya. Senyuman itu diperlihatkan lagi didepan Naruto. Melihat wajah kesal. Oh, jadi.. apa sebenarnya Sasuke sadar?

"Sini" katanya mendekatkan tubuh Naruto kemudian bibirnya sedikit berdekatan dengan telinga Naruto. "Jika aku tau perasaanmu, kau mau apa" tanyanya berbisik disertai seringai jahil yang berhasil membuat Naruto memerahkan wajahnya itu. Asem.

"Brengsek! Pergi kau dari muka bumi ini!" Naruto mendorong Sasuke sehingga membuat tubuhnya menjauh darinya. Ia lekas meninggalkan Sasuke dan berharap Sasuke tidak pernah tau apa yang terjadi pada wajahnya saat ini.

Tapi itu terlihat jelas. Gelagat aneh yang dirasakan Sasuke saat ini. ada saja sesuatu yang beda akibat permainan konyol itu. Jadi semuanya sudah terungkap. Sasuke sadar, jadi kata-katanya tidak sia-sia.

-TAMAT-

Berakhir dengan gajenya pfft

Yukimura Hana - Iwahashi Hani, anda membacanya? Inilah kelanjutannya. Memang benar aneh kan? Sudah aku bilang dari awal kalau dilanjutin makin aneh. Ah, saya jadi malu. Gomen kalau memang jelek *nangis di bahu sasuke*


End file.
